


Accidents & Oddities

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: When Dean moved into this apartment two months ago he couldn’t believe the deal he got, but now he’s starting to understand why.





	

Dean doesn’t frighten easy. Has a bad habit of leaping forward when others step back. It takes a lot to make him flinch. Tonight, however, he’s ready to hide under the sheets and count sheep till dawn.

“Roman, I seriously need you to come over right now. Right fuckin’ now.” Trivial hellos be damned, this is an emergency. 

“It’s four in the morning, man.” Roman grumbles through the phone. “What’s going on?”

“My fuckin’ ceiling is bleeding, that’s what!”

Roman of course doesn’t believe him. Tells Dean to go to bed and hangs up. He stares up from bed, almost paralyzed watching blood drip down decorating the floor and blanket. When a drop hits him square in the face Dean bolts from bed out to the main room. He paces back and forth trying to convince himself that he’s just seeing things until Dean exhausts himself, takes refuge on the couch for the rest of the night. By morning his bedroom shows no sign of blood or even a minor stain on the ceiling. 

He sighs, embarrassed with himself. “Next time I’m fuckin’ recording it.”

When Dean moved into this apartment two months ago he couldn’t believe the deal he got, but now he’s starting to understand why. Bleeding ceilings, odd thumping, hushed voices, and Dean’s pretty sure he heard screaming the other night. He’s mentioned this to his friend Roman but nothing’s ever happened when he’s around and therefore it’s all in Dean’s head. Too many horror movies. And, ok, it doesn’t help that Dean helps run a conspiracy theory website in his spare time. Along with going ghost hunting once or twice. 

None of that should matter really, because he’s damn certain something is happening upstairs and he’s going to find out what. 

The thing is, just walking up to the floor above him, the top floor, is creepy on its own. The stairway leading up is pitch black, whatever light that should’ve been there has burnt out or is missing. 

“Great. Just great.” He taps his phone angrily getting the flashlight to pop on.

This doesn’t make any sense. The top floor has two apartments on either side but the hallway is barely lit. Who are these people? Vampires? That would be an interesting story for his site. _‘You won’t believe who my upstairs neighbors are! Spoilers: IT’S FUCKING VAMPIRES!’_ Maybe he’s jumping the gun.

Dean walks toward the door of the apartment right above his but mere steps away trips on something toppling him forward. Landing on his hands and knees it only takes a moment to find the cause which saunters right up to him.

A black cat, purring loudly as it rubs against Dean’s face. 

“Hey, buddy.” He says as the cat sniffs at him. “Didn’t see you there.”

The door opens and the soft light streaming into the darkened hallway is nearly enough to blind him. The silhouette of a man stands at the doorway watching him.

“You’re not the pizza guy.” The shadow says with an annoyed huff. 

“Uh, no.” Dean pushes himself to his feet. “I’m your neighbor.”

“I don’t have any neighbors.” And slowly his face becomes more clear. Long dark brown hair with an odd section of blonde on one side. Wide eyes and a childish pout. 

“What about-” Dean plans to turn to the door behind him yet can’t seem to make himself look away. This guy has some kind of presence. Pull.“I live in the apartment below yours.”

“Oh. ...OH!” Suddenly Dean finds himself being pulled forward into the apartment. “I didn’t know anyone lived down there. I swear I thought it was empty. Are you ok? I’m really sorry!” 

For a moment all Dean can do is stare at him in confusion. “You… Wait, you’re sorry?”

That’s when Dean gets a good look at the apartment around him. It’s bizarre. Like something out of a movie, he has to spin around to make sure there’s no camera set up in the corner. One wall is simply rows and rows of shelves, all filled with random jars of things. Giant stacks of books can be found everywhere. And a worktable with what looks like an old chemistry set laid out. 

“The hell is this place?” Dean raises an eyebrow. “A witch's lair?”

He expects the guy to tell him he’s an idiot. That he’s some weirdo herbalist or something but that’s not the answer Dean gets. 

“Well, actually, yes.” He answers in a shy voice. “Technically was my grandma’s but I moved in about six months ago.” 

“W-wait, what? Are you fucking serious?!” 

“Look, I know it sounds-”

“Amazing!” Dean grins, again taking in his surroundings now in a whole new light. 

“What?”

“I live under a witch! Or, uh, warlock? Wizard? What are you exactly?” 

He shrugs, not quite looking at Dean. “I don’t think I’m really anything yet.” 

“But you practice magic, right? That’s why my ceiling was bleeding the other night.

The guy looks crushed. “It went through the floor? Shit.” He gestures Dean to follow him to the worktable pointing at an open book. It’s old, filled with with jagged writing. “See, I’ve been working through my grandma’s book but she had awful handwriting and I mixed up some things…”

“What were you trying to do?”

“Capture fire in a jar. Seemed like it was working but next thing I knew the walls were bleeding.” He sighs in frustration. “Lasted three hours before I could figure out how to stop it.”

Dean eyes what he supposes is the living room, imagines it gushing with buckets of blood and this poor guy at four in the morning running around wildly trying to make it stop. He can’t help but laugh. This unfortunately gets him a glare from the other man, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

“Hey, I’m new at this! Cut me some slack.” He pouts as Dean smiles stifling back his laughter.

By all accounts this must seem crazy to the average person. No one just casually finds out their neighbor is a witch and gets excited about it.

No one except Dean. 

This isn’t some dust particles he hopes are spirit orbs or an interview with a halfway believable source that says they’ve seen the Mothman. This is a legit witch who’s apparently already pulled off some wild things going by the odd noises Dean’s heard. 

“How long have you been practicing magic? Is it like a family thing? Were the weird voices I heard demons? Were you- oh.” He pauses, takes a quick breath. “I’m Dean, by the way. What’s your name?”

The glare from a minute ago has now disappeared, replaced with a look of amused disbelief. “Seth. My name’s Seth.”


End file.
